


Funny Sunny Day

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sora faces Cat Problems, Sora is a Cat, literal fluff, one shot turned multi chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: A sunny day on Destiny Islands, and Sora does NOT want to get up. He also did not ask for dreams and weird shadow creatures to pull him away from the sun damn it!(Edit: 19/5/19 - Now a multichapter fic. Previously titled: Sun )





	1. Chapter 1

Sora woke up. 

A shadow was blocking the sun again.

‘Damn it Kairi,’ He thought. ‘I want to sleep!’

“Come on, Sora, you lazy bones. You can’t just sleep here all day,” Kairi looked down at him, amused.

‘Yes I can,’ Sora glowered at the red head. ‘And give me back the sun already.’

“Kairi, you know how he’s like. Let him bask in the sun. We still need to work on our raft,” Riku called out as he approached with a beam of wood in his arms.

Sora smiled at him, ‘Of course Riku understands!‘

“Oh alright,” Kairi pouted, before kneeling down to scratch Sora’s ears. Sora purred contentedly, Kairi giggling as she said, “I’ll come play with you later alright Sora? Have a good nap!”

With that, Kairi ran off after Riku, giving Sora back his sunshine. 

Closing his eyes once more, Sora the cat curled back into himself and resumed his nap. The warmth of the sun was way too nice today. 

Hopefully nothing will interrupt his sleep anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah. This came from an old Cat!Sora idea I dropped onto the KH3 RP Discord. I got bored. Very bored.
> 
> (You all cannot blame me the discord has been very slow and quiet.)
> 
> (Also this fic has the potential to get into weirder territory. I may expand in the future. Maybe.)
> 
> Edit: New chapter out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah i said i'd add more but whyyyyyyyy
> 
> (Or Sora the Cat undergoes the Dive to the Heart and encounters an obstacle he wasn't expecting at all.)

Sora normally didn't dream.

The last time he did he'd found a broken broken Heart and took it into his own, purring as he did so. He'd been a newborn kitten back then, spending time with small Riku on the beach and watching the stars.

So dreaming was odd and bizarre.

And so was this weird echoing voice.

Better do whatever this dream wanted him to do before going back to sleep.

'Noisy!' he thought as he unfurled himself on the cold glass, walking to the three items in front of him... He felt the need to knock them all off right now. Looking at them, he decided to pick the largest target first.

Backing up, Sora crouched, preparing to leap.

His legs springing to push him up, Sora felt himself slam onto the large object, and then fell back onto the glass along with it. It was... curved and oddly flat like? hm...

He jumped as the echoed voice rang again. He meowed in annoyance and instead turned his attention to the shiny metal object that looked like the wooden stick Riku always played with. Wriggling his butt, he pounced onto it. The moment he did so, the item and him clattering back onto the glass, he felt it vanish from his paws...

And the glass around him shattered.

Yowling in shock, Sora flailed a little, his paws flying out. Seeing the ground wasn't far off Sora had to quickly right himself, managing to land properly on his feet on the new glass floor. Shaking himself and whirling around, Sora sighed with relief, his fur settling from the fright he just had... at least that was what he expected. Suddenly something heavy appeared on his back and Sora's eyes dilated as he sensed the danger nearby. Shaking himself, Sora began to pace to adjust to the weight while he stared warily at the beady yellow eyes of the shadowy creatures beginning to surround him.

It didn't take long for one of them to have the bright idea to attack him, claws outstretched to hit his back. Sora, still unused to the weight was unable to dodge, but blinked when all he heard was a dull thud. Realising that whatever was on his back was protecting him, Sora gave the creatures a toothy grin.

He pounced, claws unsheathed.

The creatures didn't survive.

Sora spat out the black gunk that had gotten into his mouth when he'd bit the creatures, and watched as it dissolved into black mist.

Then felt his vision fade to black as he was suddenly engulfed by Darkness.

When he awoke, he meowed in annoyance. His fur felt weird now. Taking some time to groom himself, Sora finally turn around to look at where he was... and froze. A door. A big door. There was no way he was going to be able to open it without some help.

This was going to take a while...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I said this is crack right?
> 
> Also Sora unknowingly picked the Shield and tossed the Sword all while ignoring weird echoey voice.


End file.
